A side feed water swivel provides rotary seals so that when drilling fluid is pumped into the swivel, hence through hollow drill rods and a drill bit, the pressurized fluid will not pass by the seals. The fluid often contains abrasive particles such as sand that cause wear between the seals and the sealing surfaces. When the spindle surface wears to the point that fluid can leak past the seal, the spindle needs to be replaced. In side feed water swivels known heretofore, the seals are so arranged that the spindle must be replaced the first time they begin to leak.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a water swivel which provides double the useful life of the spindle as compared with conventional swivels.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.